


Believe Me, We're Fine

by ShadedNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arguement, Bubble Bath, M/M, Other, cuddles later on, daves being a loving bf, friends are assholes, kk and dave are just, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedNight/pseuds/ShadedNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat go to the usual diner to meet their friends, but some shit goes down between said friends and the couple. Dave takes Karkat home and starts the process of making Karkats day better.</p>
<p>its cute i guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me, We're Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I had a solid idea on where to start, but as I kept writing i started losing my vibe  
> oops  
> the ending is meh...could have done better but i didnt know how else to end it

Mornings are horrible, everyone knows that. But what's worse is having to meet up with a bunch of your idiotic friends for a monthly 'catch up'. At least Karkat finds it to be horrible.  
Dave on the other hand enjoys the fact that they have these monthly meet ups. So, the blond excitedly woke his little troll boyfriend up from his afternoon nap to get ready for their gathering.

"Come ooon Karks. We gotta go in a few."

"Fuck them. I don't wanna go." The troll huffed, rolling over and pulling the covers over his head.

"Please, Karkat come on. I know you find it annoying. But its--"

"But it's nice to get out of the apartment and see our friends. Yeah Yeah I know." The response was muffled from the blanket, but a few seconds later and a mess of black hair and a pouting face once again emerged from under it.  
"Alright, move. Let me attempt to fix my rats nest and put on some pants and we'll leave ok?" Dave nodded, kissing the trolls cheek before running out of the room to wait.  
Karkat sighed, regretfully leaving the comfort of the bed and went on a search to find pants. After grabbing a clean pair and wiggling into them, he headed to the bathroom.  
The brush on the sink counter taunted the troll and he growled at it before trying to tame his hair.  
Which inevitably failed in the end because the brush got stuck in his hair about three times before he got really frustrated threw it across the room.  
"Fuck you, you shitty hair pulling death claw." It's just going to be one of those days. Damn, Karkat just hoped he didn't ruin things for Dave today. His human loved these outings.

"Strider, I'm as ready as I can be. Get your flesh monkey ass in your truck so we can leave as soon as I'm out." He got an 'alright' in response.  
The troll picked up the brush and put it back on the counter, then stared at himself in the mirror.  
"Why the hell do I have to go through this shit? Why me?" With another sigh, he left the bathroom and went to the truck which his douchey boyfriend was occupying already.

"Ready to go now?" The blond asked, turning the ignition as Karkat buckled himself in. The troll just nodded.  
"Migraine? Or something else?"

"Just a little headache. But I think it's just there because I have to deal with our asshole friends in a few minutes."

"You'll be fine Karkat. If you really don't want to go, I can call them to either reschedule or something."

"No I'm fine. Just get to driving already." Dave nodded and did as told. Soon the couple arrived at the usual diner that everyone meets up at; and soon they're seated in the usual large booth with the rest of the dipshits they came here for.

"So, Karkat. How have you been? Still haven't been able to tame your hair yet from what I can tell." Karkat glared at the blue-eyed idiot who just spoke to him.

"Look Egdick, you leave my hair alone. It's hard to fix with your pathetic human brushes." Dave frowned at his boyfriend; of course John only meant it as a little joke, Karkat knew that. Usually Karkat would just flip off John and continue the conversation. Today...the troll seems even more fidgety and irritable. He'll have to keep an eye on his little alien boyfriend then.  
They were all fine after a while. Karkat calmed down a little, and headed off the the bathroom after they ordered their food.  
But that's everything went to hell.

"Dave, how long are you planning on being with Karkat?" Rose asked, staring the blond down from across the table.

"What do you mean? He's mine forever, sis. Don't think I'm ever gunna leave his little feisty ass."

"I don't think I count yelling every five seconds about nothing as 'feisty'. Listen coolkid, I'd say drop him and go for someone less...harmful." Dave raised a brow at the blind girl. What the hell was she even talking about? When Karkat had a crush on Terezi a while back, she flirted back with him; yeah sure she dropped him without any audible reason, but she did used to like Karks too.

"Ok, wait. What the fuck is going on here? Is this 'let's break up Dave and the only other person that he's had a successful relationship with'? Cuz I'm not down with that."

"No, we just don't think your relationship with him is all that healthy. All he really does is freak out all the time. I don't know how you deal with that." Dave raised a brow at the small group of his friends. What are they complaining about? Karkat was perfectly fine in the Striders mind.

"Look, I don't know what you guys have against Karkat, but he's not like this all the time. Trust me. At home he's perfectly fine. It's just that when he comes out in public and all he gets really nervous. It makes him fidgety and frustrated like this. He has really bad anxiety and we're working on that." Rose just shook her head and took a sip of her tea.

"You shouldn't have to deal with that at all in general, Dave. You need to get away from him. He's not good for you. You have your own problems you need to deal with, and stacking Karkats on top of yours isn't going to make you any better."

"Excuse you? Who in the hell let you decide how someone lives their life? And...who gave you the right to judge me like that? What did I ever do to you to make you think I'm so horrible?!" Everyone turned to the short troll who just returned from his bathroom trip.

"Karkat, wait we weren't trying to say anything bad about you. We just don't think the relationship you have with Dave is good. From what we see, you don't do much else but yell and--"

"No, John shut up, you're just going to make things worse if you keep speaking. Karkat, just sit back down and we can just talk this out. Ok babe?" Karkat just shook his head and took a couple steps back from the table.

"No because...they hate me. They don't want me around, can't you see that? And you...you probably agree with them, don't you?" Dave didn't even get a chance to respond before the troll turned around and rushed to the exit, almost knocking into their waitress who was just bringing out the food. The waitress came over to the table with a slightly concerned look.

"Could you just...bring two boxes over. Me and the nubby one who just ran off are going to take our leave now." The waitress nodded and left to get the boxes while Dave turned his attention back to the group. "Look, I don't care what you think of me and Karkat. I really don't. I love the little guy and I don't plan on leaving him anytime soon. So get your heads outta your asses and leave your 'concerns' to yourselves." The waitress came back with two styrofoam boxes a moment later. The Strider thanked her and started to place his and Karkat's into the boxes. Once hew was done, he got up, gave his friends a slight wave goodbye, and left to follow where the little troll went.  
When he got outside, he went to the truck, which already had a little fluff of rage occupying it. Dave sighed and opened the driver side door.

"Hey, got our food all boxed up and gave our asshole friends a nice piece of my mind before I left. Let's go home now, okay?" Dave leaned across the seat and kissed Karkat on the cheek. He didn't complain when he didn't get a response from the troll.  
They rode home in silence, neither of them daring to turn on the radio nor speak. Thankfully the ride wasn't long so and they arrived home fairly quickly.  
Dave was the first one out of the car, taking the food with him then going around the other side to open Karkats door for him. The troll hopped out without a word and walked up to their apartment silently. Dave followed close behind quietly as well. When they got inside Karkat went straight to their bedroom, and Dave went to put the food in the fridge.  
The human went to the bedroom to check on his troll. Peeking in, he saw his little fluff of rage hiding in a blanket cocoon. He sighed and went to the bathroom; maybe a bath will help. Dave turned on the water, feeling it out until it was the right temperature. Just a little extra hot. He poured in some lavender scented bubbles and tranquillity bath salts -vanilla scented too. Next he went to the bathroom closet and pulled out a couple of strawberry scented candles. He lit them up and placed them on the edge of the tub. There, it's perfect, now just to dim the lights. After he dimmed the lights, he went back to the bedroom to get Karkat.

"Hey babe, I gotta bath ready for you." A little grunt came from the pile of blankets. Dave sighed. "You can't hide there forever." A whine. "Alright fine I'll dig you out." And he did just that until he uncovered the blanket troll. "Come on Karks. I made it nice and hot for you." Dave picked up Karkat and carried him to the bathroom. The troll gave no protest about it.  
Once they got to the bathroom, Dave placed Karkat on the floor and kissed his head. Then, he carefully undressed his troll. When Karkat was completely free of clothing, Dave picked him up again and put him in the bubble filled tub. The troll immediately let out a small sigh of relief as he let the hot water engoff him. Dave reached up and got the removable shower head and turned it on. With the shower head, Dave soaked Karkats hair, not leaving a single strand of coarse hair dry. After turning the water off, the human grabbed the shampoo and started lathering the pomegranate-apple scented soap into Karkats hair. Instinctively the troll started purring from the contact and leaned into Dave's hands. The Strider laughed.

"Feel good?" A nod. "Cool. Sit up a bit, lemme rinse your hair." The troll obeyed and Dave rinsed out his hair. Dave carefully ran his fingers through the trolls hair getting ever soap sud out and received a quiet purr. He smiled at that; glad that Karkat was finally calming down enough to be relaxed. After the soap was successfully rinsed from Karkats hair, Dave moved his hands down to the trolls shoulders, gently massaging them. Karkat sighed and leaned his head back to look at the human, who kissed his forehead as soon as he did.

“I’m sorry.” Karkat said almost in a whisper.

“Me too.”

Dave continued to massage his alien boyfriend's shoulders and neck in silence for a few more minutes. There really was no need for Karkat to apologize; Dave had noticed since the beginning that the troll was uncomfortable with meeting their friends. He should have either stayed home, or at least taken action sooner to avoid this whole situation. A few moments later Dave stopped massaging Karkat and kissed his dampened cheek.

“I’m gunna heat up our food, okay? Come out when you’re ready.” The troll nodded and Dave left the room. Before going to the kitchen, he took a detour to the bedroom, and set out one of Karkat's favorite oversized fluffy sweaters along with a pair of pajama shorts. Although, knowing Karkat he’d probably just steal a pair of Dave’s boxers to wear instead. The blond shrugged and finally headed to the kitchen to reheat their food.  
Once that was done, he set up the food on the coffee table, and put in one of Karkat's favorite romcoms. Now all he has to do is wait for the troll. Speak of the devil...troll, there he is emerging from the bedroom in, yep Dave’s boxers instead. The human sighed and pulled the shorter troll onto the couch.

“Are you ever going to wear your own clothes?”

“What are you talking about? This is my sweater, not yours.” Dave smiled and pointed to his boxers that the other was wearing, “What? These are mine too.”

“MmHmm, right sure they are. Come here you little thief.” In a second Karkat was pulled onto Dave’s lap and was being tickled. The two erupted into a small fit of giggles as they had a mini tickle war on the couch. That is, until Karkat almost fell off Dave’s lap.

“Ok, ok. Calm down before one of us gets hurt. Here, I set up a movie for us to watch, it's one of your favorites.” Karkat nodded in agreement, immediately snuggling into Dave as he played the movie. A few minutes into the movie, they both finally acknowledged their food and began eating.   
By the middle of the movie, both were finished their food, and Karkat was practically melted into Dave, purring loudly. Dave didn’t even mind that the purring was louder than the movie, he was just happy that his troll was content finally.  
The two sat there, Dave running his fingers through Karkats hair, and Karkat responding in a louder than normal purr. At this point, not even the movie mattered. Sure they bother were looking at the TV screen, but neither were actually paying attention to what was happening. They were too eloped into each other; everything else just kind of...disappeared as they focused more on the affection they were giving each other.

“Hello? Dave? Karkat? I just wanted to apologize--” As soon as the extra voice was heard, Karkats purr deepened into a growl as he stared down the intruder.

“John? What the hell? Why are you here?”

“I was....umm. I knocked and no one answered so I just walked in since it was unlocked...and Dave can you please make Karkat stop growling at me?” The blond rolled his eyes and shooshed his boyfriend back into a purr.

“What do you want? If you haven’t noticed me and Kitkat are having a moment here.”

“I just wanted to apologize for earlier...we all talked it over and felt bad for trying to talk you out of being with Karkat. Which I can see you are really happy with him right now and I’m going to leave because he looks like he’s going to kill me. So...um bye guys.” The blue-eyed boy waved and rushed out of the apartment. There was no chance he’s ever going to walk in uninvited for fear of the vicious troll. Dave just laughed once John was gone.

“Did you really have to scare him away like that?”

“Yeah, he disturbed our moment and I was quite happy before he came in.” The troll huffed and buried his face further into the humans chest. Dave nodded totally agreeing with Karkat. They were having such a great moment until the little nerd interrupted.  
But after a few little kisses, they were back to mindlessly cuddling and watching the movie.  
By the end of the day, the pair had successfully spent the entire time on the couch watching movies and drowning themselves in cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> told you the ending was kinda bad. it was a little rushed, but you can't help writers block sometimes.  
> oh well  
> hope you enjoyed this though!


End file.
